Super Soldiers: A New Life
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: humphrey and kate soon find out they have new life, part wolf, part human, all butt kickin' with there friends
1. Chapter 1

Super Soldiers: A New Live For Us All

A/N: here it is the sequel this is gona be long I hope.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up in a large container in a large room and saw people with rifles. I started to bag on the glass harder and harder as it cracked open and I spilled out on the floor.

Then they aimed their guns at me but one didn't and walked up to me "can you understand me if you can please do something"

I raised my arms and put them on his shoulders to use for support he was shocked by my actions but the men with guns took their guns off safety "who are you, where are my friends?" I asked in between large breaths

"It's ok troops he turned out ok. I'm Dr. Adams and your friends are right behind you" and I turned to see them all in containment tubes like the one I was in "but the question is, do you know who you are?" he asked.

"H-Humphrey" and then a soldier but a towel on me "what's this for?" I asked the soldier.

"Um… well you don't want to walk around without… um somethin' to cover up ya' know…" then pointed to my lower areas.

Then I rapped the towel around me "thanks."

"You're welcome" he responded.

"Hey Dr. Adams is it ok if I wait for my friends to come out?" I asked him.

"Sure, but they're not due to come out for…" then Garth started to bang on the glass.

Then the troops started to line up "its ok I'll handle this" I told them but the still stood there.

Then Garth broke out breathing heavy on the ground trying to get up then I kneelt down "hey buddy how are you?" I asked him with his head on head he was breathing heavy. (A/N: like the end of the movie black hawk down o and they don't have their tales it would be odd to see a soldier with a tale don't you? But they still have fur and wolf ears and a muzzle so they are still wolfish)

"H-Humphrey i-is that you?" then he puked up some sort of liquid that was from his container.

"Yeah it's me, are you ok should I have Dr. Adams help you?" I asked him

"Who's Dr. Adams?" he asked as he got a towel and breathing heavy.

"I am, now may you please leave, the girls are about to come out" he told us.

"Ok, but where should we go?" I asked.

"To your barracks then the mass hall, this man will take you there" he pointed to the man that had given us the towels.

"Ok boys fallow me" then he lead us to a white room with six beds and we got cloths on we were wearing digital camo pants and a white t-shirt.

When we got to the mass hall the man gave us two trays with a large chunk of meat with melted cheese on top and a blob of white mushy stuff "what is this?" I asked with on odd face.

"O you never had chicken parm or mashed potatoes, try it it's good" he told us

"Ok" I took the chicken and ate a chunk of it and it wasn't that bad, he handed me two metal things and gave him an odd look.

"It's a knife and fork, learn manners" and sat down and ate too. It was easy to use the things as I watched him use them.

"What's your name?" I asked with a mouth full of chicken.

"The name's Eric, do you know how tall you are?" Eric asked me.

"I know I'm taller than Garth" then I looked at him he was my height now, "well at least was."

Then I had the potatoes, they were sweet, salty, and mushy. They were delicious.

"Hey there the girls better say hi" they were wearing the same cloths as us, we took his advice.

We waked up to them they were smaller then us and kissed them, which was a mistake. We got not slapped but punched, Garth rolled over a table I flew into a couple of chairs. Everyone in the mass hall saw it and laughed. "You boys do realize we're taken" Kate yelled at us.

"You girls realize that it's us!" I yelled at them.

Then Lily vaulted over the table to Garth and Kate ran over to me and helped me up "sorry we didn't know it was you" Kate and Lily apologized.

"It's ok. You girls need to try the food it's the best" Garth told them.

Then Eric got two more trays and gave them to the girls, it want easy but we got them to use the fork and knife, it was kind of fun though.

"Wow this stuff is great!" Lily exclaimed with a mouth full of potatoes.

"I told ya' so, but they only serve it once a month" Eric said to them.

"Well that sucks" Kate told him.

"Yeah, but the chef makes a great meatball sandwich though, I think he's survin' it tomorrow" he told us.

"Well ya'll better go to your barracks you have to get your bodies in shape for the next week" he told us and we nodded.

"Come on girls we'll show you the way" and we went to the barracks and everyone fell asleep but me I couldn't.

"Humphrey you awake?" Eric asked.

"What?" I asked getting out of bed and walked over to him he had a case in his hands.

"Here, they're called skateboards it's fun and easy, the commander gave them to you, he sends you his regards" then he gave them to me and walked away. I opened the case and there were six of them they had DELTA-1 through 6 on them. I put them on the floor and went to bed thinking the next week is not going to be fun.

A/N: before you ask stupid questions like, are they soldiers and stuff, yes they are thus the name 'Super Soldiers' please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and The New Guy

A/N: before you ask stupid questions like, are they soldiers and stuff, yes they are thus the name 'Super Soldiers' and forgot to mention that they're all wolves but taller and stronger, the only human things they have are hands witch have claws but are retractable and human legs and feet nothing else, even the girls, and you know what I mean.

Characters/positions in the squad

Humphrey- is the leader, rifleman AKA- DELTA-1

Kate- second in command, rifleman, AKA-DELTA-2

Garth- gunner, AKA-DELTA-3/gunny

Lily- rifleman, AKA-DELTA-4

Jake- medic, black fur white stomach and paws AKA-DELTA-5/Doc

Harold- assistant gunner, brown fur white stomach and paws (A/N: if you don't know who that is it's also a gunner but doesn't have the name), AKA-DELTA-6

Balto- close quarter combat, same fur as the movie gray, AKA-DELTA-7

Humphrey POV A/N: I think the whole story is going to be his POV.

I woke up and got out of bed and saw the girls got a head start on us and were probably in the mess hall already.

"Glad to see you're awake, you're going to the mess to get breakfast then you startin' training today" Eric said on the other end of the room with two plastic rods and a small white tube and gave him an odd face.

"Brush your teeth, or your breath will smell really bad" and he thrown one to me.

It didn't take long to get done and to the mess. The girls weren't t the mess; they were serving something called waffles. After me and Garth ate we went to a large room with a running track, weight lifting sets and a sparing area.

"About time you guys got here!" Kate shouted to us.

Kate ran up to me and gave me a kiss, "what was that for?" I asked her.

"For being the best person to fall in love with" she responded.

"Well here's my gift to you for the same reason" and pulled her close and gave her a long kiss.

Then Eric cleared his throat "Well are we gona get started or what?" he asked as we broke apart.

Then we started to lift weights, run and spar. Every time I lost or won against Kate we gave a quick kiss, the same with Lily and Garth. By dinner me and Garths mussels were showing

When it was time for dinner we found out they were serving meatball sandwiches.

"Humphrey you need to work on your kicks" Kate said to me.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked her.

"They're not high enough"

"No they're not, I'll show you" I said in aggravation. I stood up and showed her they're much higher than they were.

"Then why didn't you kick that high earlier?" she asked me.

"Because I didn't want to kick you in the face" I told her.

"Ow… you're so sweet" she got up walked over to me and kissed me. She walked to her tray and thrown it away. And went to the gym again, I followed her when I was done eating.

I found her kissing another one of us but it wasn't Garth, when they released Kate did the same thing she did to me yesterday. Punched.

I ran in and yelled "what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend."

"O sorry I didn't know she was" he was stopped when I graved his throat and razed him in the air.

"Give me one good reason why I should chock you to death right now!" I yelled at him.

"Because I'm the squad medic" he chocked.

I put him done "that one" I said still angry with him. Then Kate kissed me to com me down.

"Thanks" he said to me.

"For what, runt" I asked him.

"For not killing me" he said chuckling.

"Yeah whatever, now get to the barracks now before I kill you" I ordered.

Then he ran, and Garth and Lily arrived "We saw the whole thing, well Humphrey I lost five bucks to you" Lily called out.

"I won five buck" Garth called out.

"Get to bed now" I ordered them.

Then we started walking there, then we saw Eric "Humphrey you're the leader of the squad" then left.

We didn't talk much and went to bed with the new as**** in the room. It wasn't easy to I was uneasy knowing the new guy kissed my girl.

A/N I don't think Humphrey likes Jake. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Humphrey's POV

A/N: I have the first fight planed out its going to be good next two chapters hopefully.

One week later.

We were in the gym until Dr. Adams came in and we snapped to attention. The last week was hard and taught us about everything in the military, it was hell.

"At ease" he said and we lowered our hands.

"Sir" we responded.

"We have noobies for you DELTA, and your first mission. Don't worry they're already trained" he told me.

Then two DELTAS came in the room and snapped to attention when I walked up to them.

A gray one said "private Balto sir, expert in close quarter combat sir."

"At ease" I told Balto.

The brown one said "assistant gunner Harold sir, expert in lite MGs sir."

"At ease, now everyone get to the armory and get ready this in no drill" I called out, everyone started to run to the armory.

When we ran in the room we ran past and graved our guns, Garth graved his M60, Harold graved a M249 SAW, Kate, Lily and I graved our standard M16s Jake got a P90 Balto graved two hand guns and a P90.

We all started to grave ammo "Hey Garth you got any high velocity rounds?" Harold asked him.

"For that thing, O yeah that makes sense ask the guy with the M60 for SAW ammo, makes perfect sense. Moron" Garth said to him. Then he got punched in the face by Harold.

"Don't" he got interrupted when i razed him in the air by his shirt.

I yelled "you two knock it off or you're not coming on the mission."

They exchanged glares and everyone got their standard USMC armor on and their ammo on.

We got in Chinook I announced "alright the militia will have AK-47s, any other weapons are unknown."

This made the pilot say "when aren't they unknown." I simply didn't listen to him.

30 minutes later

"30 seconds!" the pilot yelled.

We were about to run out the open back door of the helicopter there wasn't a soul on the streets when we flew over them. A lot was racing through my mind 'am I going to make it out alive more impotently is Kate going to survive I can't live without her.'

"GO!" the pilot yelled.

We ran out the door and looked around like morons "fall in!" I yelled.

They all came over to me and Balto asked "what's the plain sarg?"

"The plain is to go down the street find and kill the leader and wait for more troops" I told him.

We started walking down the street not sure where the militiaman are then a bullet went by my head.

"Get down!" Garth yelled to everyone.

Kate dove next to me, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "Humphrey why are you laughing, start shooting" she told me.

Garth's POV

I jumped on Lily before she got shot, "Come on Lily you have faster reflexes then that" I told her

I saw Humphrey laughing then shooting. I started shooting nonstop it was fun to see their blood spill from their bodies.

A/N: I think Garth likes his new job. My chapters are starting to get shorter then I want them to be if I don't see reviews from you my chapters will cotinue to get shorter it's not fun to write storys and not see poeple appreciate then with a simple sentense saying 'keep it up' or 'can't what for the next update' not a big morale buster when you don't review, so can you simply review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: song from linkin park's valetime's day

Humphrey's POV

I saw Garth with a evil look on his face I could tell he loves to kill now.

The militia started to back up, I hand signaled Balto to move.

One of the militiamen got behind me. I was about to shoot him but my gun jammed, I knew I was going to die.

"Humphrey no!" Kate shouted and shoved her knife in his throat.

Then Kate a smile on her face but then she got shot in the back "KATE NO!"

I ran over to her before she hit the ground "Kate can you hear me Kate" I started to sob while hugging her.

"Humphrey I'm ok it's just a flesh wound" she told me

Then I sang to her,

_My insides all turned _to_ ash, so slow_  
><em>And blew away as I collapsed, so cold<em>  
><em>A black wind took them away, from sight<em>  
><em>And held the darkness over day, that night<em>

_And the clouds above move closer_  
><em>Looking so dissatisfied<em>  
><em>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing<em>  
><em>I used to be my own protection, but not now<em>  
><em>Cause my path had lost direction, somehow<em>  
><em>A black wind took you away, from sight<em>  
><em>And held the darkness over day, that night<em>

_And the clouds above move closer_  
><em>Looking so dissatisfied<em>  
><em>And the ground below grew colder<em>  
><em>As they put you down inside<em>  
><em>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing<em>

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_  
><em>I never knew what it was like, to be alone<em>

Then I started crying as she lost conciseness.

Then Garth was over my shoulder "Humphrey come on let's go"

"NO! Jake get over here now!" I yelled to him then everything went dark with rage.

Garth's POV

Humphrey looked at me with rage and graved my M60 and started going crazy killing every last one of them.

He kept yelling "you're all going to die" he was going nuts he was killing everything that moved, he broke a guy's skull as he bashed it with the end of the weapon.

Then Kate started to wake up "Humphrey get over her she's waking up" I told him.

He looked at her with a guy's blood on his knife and lost his rage and ran over to her he would have got shot if I didn't grave my gun and shoot.

Humphrey's POV

I ran over to Kate and hugged her "Kate don't do that, Jake is she ok?" I asked.

"For now yes, but if we don't leave now she may not make it" he told me.

I graved my radio "command mission is scrubbed ammo is low and me have a critically wounded, we need an EVAC now!" I shouted into it.

It started to crackle "roger that" then two minutes later two little birds came "DELTA this is bravo two and three we'll land in the streets as you run out there we can't risk getting shot."

"Roger" I yelled in the mic.

We already had Kate in a stretcher I was holding one side Balto was holding the other and Jake had to make sure Kate wasn't bleeding "on the count of three we're going to the birds as a team, Garth Lily and Harold cover me Harold and Jake" we got ready to run, "one… two… three!" I shouted and we all made a rush for the birds that landed at that second.

Bullets went wising by me and everyone. Garth was laughing as he was shooting and blood splattered on one of the birds "DELTA my co-pilot is dead, get on now" he shouted.

At that second we were on and in the air. The mission was a failure it was our first. We were heading to base.

At base two hours later

Kate's POV

I woke up in our barracks and saw Humphrey in a chair next to my bed waiting for me to wake up with his head and ears down.

"Humphrey" I said to him.

His ears shot up and looked at me. He quickly got out of the chair and instantly hugged me very tight and started to cry "Kate, thank God that you're alive… I thought I lost you."

I didn't know what to do so I kissed him, "Humphrey, you'll never lose me you know I'm a strong girl" I said trying to com him down so he'll stop crying.

He slowed to a sob and stopped "you're right I never lose you" he said to me.

"I'll be right back I need to get you something" and he left the room.

I was getting up I stood up and got a jolt of pain in my leg, I started to stand up as Humphrey walked in. his hearing must have improved so he must have heard me mumble ouch as I stood up. Right as he walked in I screamed in pain from my leg and fell to the ground.

"Kate!" he graved me before I hit the ground and literally picked me up so I was in his arms, "Kate you can't stand for a while so please stay in bed and I'll keep you" he was interrupted when I pulled him into a long kiss. The kiss was shorter than I wanted when I realized that Garth, Jake, Balto, and Lily were watching us so I pulled away.

Garth's POV

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I asked Lily.

She responded with "I think I have an idea" and put one leg at a 90* angle, put her hands together and made a kissy face.

Everyone laughed so hard I fell to the ground laughing, "SHUT UP!" Humphrey yelled at us but we laughed even harder.

"Guys stop it I can't breathe" I told them barley able to breath. Then I liked at Humphrey and Kate and knew I was dead but I couldn't stop laughing.

Everyone just kept laughing "I said to SHUT UP!" Humphrey yelled again and started to growl loudly but we just kept laughing, we couldn't stop.

He put Kate into her bed and turned around, "THAT'S IT!" he yelled and charged at us.

We instantly stopped laughing and ran out of the room with him on our tale, "Humphrey it was a joke, com down" we called at him.

He cased me and Jake into the mess hall it was lunch too. Me and Jake jumped onto the tables and ran down them and still with him casing us. "You're gona die!" he yelled.

I slipped on some ones tray and fell into some other troops "Dude what the hell!" one yelled as they got up but I kept slipping as I tried to get up.

Then Humphrey landed on me I was on the floor waiting for him to kill me. Then he looked in my eyes and saw the fear in them, he raised his hand and scratched my face then he saw the blood coming from them and fell back on the floor "what have I done, this isn't me" he said.

He got up and ran out of the mess hall; I don't want to know where he went.

Lily rushed in and helped me up "oh Garth I'm so sorry I never should've made that joke"

"Lily don't be sorry don't ever be sorry you didn't do anything wrong" then I passed out from all the things that just happened, my mind was processing what just happened.

A/N: … wtf just happened. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 for giveness and a gift

Chapter 5

Humphrey's POV

One day later

I don't know what came over me the other day. I couldn't show my face so slept in the gym. I woke up as Eric came in to the room and turned on the lights.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at him "do you think I'm ok, I could have killed my best friend. I went nuts I couldn't control myself, I can't show my face to Garth, I can't" I told him.

"Man its ok-"

"No it's not" then I got up and left.

"Humphrey?" I knew how it was.

He had three scars on his face "Garth, look I'm sorry about the other day I just am-" he interrupted me.

"Are a little protective I know I would have done the same if that happened to me" he said.

"Thanks" Lily said entering the room.

"For what?" Garth asked.

"For forgiving him" she responded.

"I need to talk to Kate" and I left I was given scared looks as I went by some troops, then I got there.

"Humphrey I heard what you did, I'm glad you didn't kill him. The Doc said that tomorrow I'll be able to stand and fight" Kate told me.

"Well that's great Kate" I told her.

"Humphrey, what was it that you were going to give me?" she asked me.

"Oh right I almost forgot about it" I turned around and went to my bed and went to my bellow and graved a great picture of us getting in the plane for survival training.

Flashback

Dr. Adams came to us in the airfield back in Canada before we went to Iraq the next week. We had only what we always had with us, some medical rap, pocket knife and a few other things.

We went over to the plane but Eric stopped us and had the team pose for the team picture.

We got in the plane and were above Alaska in the summer, it was home to Balto.

End flashback

I went back to her bed, "here Kate" she took the picture and looked at it "it's from our survival training."

"Oh thanks for this I'll hold onto it where ever I go, to war, or to well anywhere" she told me.

I sat in a chair for some time then I had to go eat. "Kate get some rest" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. The food in the Iraq is bad but we're going back to Canada in a week so I could live that long.

A/N: short I know but the next mission is next and I have no ideas, you tell me what happens who gets shot, and where they go in your review.


	6. Chapter 6 problems and an attack

Chapter 6

Humphrey's POV

The next day there was nothing to do Kate was back on her feet. The day was spent in the outside guarding the place. Of course we had our guns and armor with us

5 troops came up to us, "so we heard you guys are good, is it true?" one asked.

I let out a low growl and said "why do you want to know?" I said like I was going to kill him.

One pulled out a knife and said "oh you guys think you're tuff don't you?"

Garth and Balto got up and stood at my sides "you can't do a thing to us you guys failed your first mission you guys are losers" one said.

Balto said in a growl "say that again, and I'll kill you."

"What can't blame us if you're losers" he said again.

Balto took that hard and said "look you're looking at a guy that can rip off your arms I sub jest you leave before we lose our temper"

"Oh is that a threat freaks" he yelled.

That's was it. I punched him and he fell to the ground in pain. The one with the knife jabbed me in the side and Garth and Balto though him onto a truck.

As soon as I got up i tacked one so did Balto, we were growling so loud it was hurling my ears.

Then we heard a loud gun shot and we stopped to see Lily on a truck "Nock it of" she said like she was in charge. We went back to our post making sure the other troops left.

I got a surge of pain in my side I moaned in pain "Humphrey are you ok?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-" I then fell to the floor in pain moaning.

She got down and yelled "Jake get over here!"

He ran over and took off my shirt an saw the gash in my side and gave me a needle and I couldn't feel the pain much, he rapped some medical rap on it "the wound should be healed in an hour"

"Wait how?" I asked.

"We have regenerative abilities to heal faster" he said to me.

Next hour

"Someday isn't it a Garth?" I asked him.

"You bet I love to sit around and do nothing but give a quick kiss my girlfriend every five minutes" he said annoyed.

"Is something wrong with that Garth!" Lily yelled at him and walked away angry.

"No Lily want come back" he then moaned "I'll be back" and walked away.

I laughed as he ran to her.

Garth's POV

I ran to where I though she went "Lily wait, Lily"

When I got to her she slapped me and ran.

I started walking away but I stopped when I heard Lily sobbing.

I walked over to where she was hiding "Lily come on out please I never-"

She came out "You never what Garth, is it really that annoying to kiss me, am I?" then she was about to slap me but stopped when I kissed her to shut her up and to hopefully not get slapped by her.

When I pulled away she pulled me in again I could tell she didn't want to stop.

Then she pulled away I said "Lily I'm sorry I never should have said that I was just board at the time and wanted something to do"

"Well if you're that board then you can just come to me and I'll you have something to do" she said with a sly smile I knew exactly what she meant.

"Lily you know what the consciences are for that, and I don't like it" I said with a nerves look.

"Ok then" she walked to my post so I guess she wanted to spend more time with me.

Mean while

Kate's POV

Me and Humphrey had our gear on and our guns, we were patrolling the gats of the base.

"Come on Kate I'm just asking for one more kiss" Humphrey said fallowing me.

"Humphrey if you're that persistent, then fine" I turned around and kissed him and a long on too, hopefully this will keep him satisfied for a while.

When we stopped Humphrey looked and saw Jake, Balto and Harold had their gear and guns on and looking at us.

"If you laugh I'll kill you!" Humphrey yelled at them.

They looked at each other and ran "thank god, I thought you would end up killing them" I told Humphrey.

He looked back at me and said "I won't kill them… unless I lose my temper I learned that I'll kill everyone in my site if I lose it."

"Ok so does that go for me too?" I asked.

"Dr. Adams said no but you will hurt someone badly though" he said to me.

"Well let's get to our posts" I told him.

We started walking down the road to the base, then I heard some quiet bangs in the distance.

The base air raid sirens started ringing.

"GET DOWN!" Humphrey yelled and tackled me.

A/N I wonder what happens next? Who gets shot? Who dies? Why am I asking questions I know you'll never answer correctly? You'll all find out next chapter and please review and I'd like to thank EL Lone Wolf he's the one I so far got the most reviews from.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Out

Chapter 7

Humphrey POV

I tackled Kate and just in time a bomb went off right is I hit the ground.

I was covered in dirt. As soon as I got my hearing back the radio was yelling "DELTA-1… come on Humphrey respond!"

I never replied "Kate are you ok?" I asked still on top of her.

"Y-yes b-but I-I have a pain in my back" she responded.

"I'm getting up and we need to run to the guard post" I told her just as I finished the place blew up, "great, Kate-" I was interrupted when Jake and Balto came with a stretcher.

"Humphrey… oh god… no… no, no, no tell me he's alive" Jake ran over to me and flipped me over.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over the gun fire.

I got up and looked at Kate she wasn't looking good, "I'll take Kate and you get Harold Garth and Lily we're going to get a ride out of here!" I yelled to Balto and Jake.

I lifted Kate up guns were firing and bombs going off all over.

I put Kate down in a fox hole and she got up and graved a M4A1 I saw a RPG.

"Shit RPG!" I yelled and tackled Kate and it almost killed us.

"Come on get up we need to move!" I yelled over the gun fire.

Then Jake and Balto drove up to us in Humvees with Garth and Lily in Jake's Harold was in Balto's.

"What the hell are you waiting for get the fu** in!" Balto yelled.

We got in Balto's Humvee and Garth got on a mini gun and I got on the other.

We drove fast towards the exit shooting at every last one of the Iraqis' we saw.

_"Goliath ,goliath air strike on grid F134 ordinates will not be dropped on green flares any units in the grid must reply to this call"_ the radio said.

"We'll be gone soon" Balto said but stopped when the radio said _"this is hammer 6 to all hammer units you are clear to fire I repeat fire for affect"_ it said and we heard some artillery fire and blowing up everything.

_"This is hunter 2-3 all hammer units hold fire hold fire…*static* *gunfire*" _ I saw the exit to the base.

_"this is overlord what the hell is going on I have numerous reports of friendly fire"_

_"I have a visual on a flight of 10 F/A 18 raptors in… holy *explosion*" _

"Sir what's going on I see a lot of friendly fire" Harold asked.

"I don't know" I said and we left the base.

_"This is sergeant Folly I have a visual on two Humvees leaving the base going in for a pickup"_

"This is DELTA squad I read you get us out of here!" I yelled into the radio.

Then a black hawk landed and we got out of the Humvees and walked up to them.

"What the hell are you" Folly asked.

"I don't know but we won't kill you" I said laughing.

"Fine get in we're going state side soon" he said.

A/N: ha a little MW2 cross over ah well. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 High Then New Gear

Chapter 8

Humphrey's POV

We landed at a field base and we got some lunch.

It was water, soda, and some kind of beef.

I was the first to sit down and eat, I was about to drink the water but smelt something it was defiantly some sort of drug then I got another whiff of it, but I couldn't make it out.

Then Kate came and did the same as I did, she was about to drink it but I graved her hand "I wouldn't do that" I said just as Folly walked up to us.

"Hey you DELTA boys better try the water because I never been better" he said and fell to the floor and got up and walked away.

Me and Kate looked at each other "what was that?" I asked.

"I haven't a clue" she said.

Then Lily and Garth came they were already drinking it. I was shocked.

He chugged down the whole cup and so did Lily "well hello there beautiful" he said to Lily.

"Hello handsome" Lily said and started to make out with Garth.

I looked back at Kate she took her cup and drank some of it so I said to her "Can't beat 'um join 'um" and drank some of the water.

I drank more and more until I couldn't walk strait at all.

Next day

I woke up in my bed and couldn't remember a thing from yesterday.

I looked around and saw Lily and Garth in Garth's bed.

I felt a hand on me so I looked and saw Kate next to me then I remembered everything.

I got up not disturbing Kate and saw Balto Harold and Jake won't here.

I put my shirt and pants on and whet outside, everyone was lying on tanks, APC's, and the roads around the camp.

I saw Balto on a sand bag wall with some girl on her, as soon as I walked up to him the girl fell off "Balto get up" I said and kicked him off the sand bags.

"Don't arrest me I didn't… oh hey boss" he said.

I walked over to a tank where Harold was he was on the barrel of the tank sleeping.

I pushed him off "ah what the fu**… what was that for?" he asked.

I walked over to a road where Jake was he just woke up "Oh my head"

Then he got up and walked somewhere.

I walked back to our beds and woke Garth up carefully not waking up Lily.

"Hu" he looked at Lily who was on him he had a shocked face and looked at me "did we really?" I nodded "and you?" I nodded "are we going to be?" I nodded 'no' he sighed.

I walked over to my bed and lied down next to Kate and kissed her forehead.

Next day

The base was back in order and was we were waking over to a C-130.

I sat down next to Kate "Kate I'm never going to drink that stuff again" she laughed.

"Hey DELTA get out here we need you to get some new armor on" someone yelled.

I let lose a low growl at him and went out and saw a large army box.

I opened mine; I got two new helmets one with holes for my ears and a plastic shield for my eyes that you can't see throw from the outside and was tinted black, one that was about the same as my old one but it had night vision on it and the same plastic shield for my eyes. I got a face mask that had a microphone on it and a button to switch it to the team coms and to a loud speaker; it fit around my mussel and the plastic shield and could hook on to my helmets. I got new body armor it read 'wolf' on it, it had a light on the shoulder, it had plenty of mag slots on it and a radio. I got knee pads, elbow pads that had a red stipe on them and a rather large knife to be placed on my body armor.

I was told to put my stuff on and the helmet that didn't allow my ears to show and my mask.

I walked out of the tent I was in and found out everyone got the same things as me.

I walked up to them I saw some pant and graved it "ok put a design on you face mask" I said.

Garth took off his mask and drew fangs on it with a red outline.

Lily drew a flower and a wildfire around it.

I drew fire down the mussel of it.

Kate drew a flaming wolf on the mussel sides of it (A/N like the one as my avatar photo)

Jake drew medic symbols on it.

Harold drew a nuke on it.

Balto drew a cross M9s and flames around it.

I walked on to the plane and we were told that our squad's name has been changed to 'wolf'

I looked at the ranger team and they looked at us in fear we did look scary with our knifes and masks and looking and seeing you refection in our eye shields.

I pulled out my knife will looking at one of them and started to sharpen it.

He almost passed out I chuckled evilly throw the loud speaker.

I looked at Kate she was looking at a ranger a cross from her and out of nowhere snarled at him throw the speaker and he jumped we laughed at him.

Balto Harold me Garth Lily and Kate did that the whole time in the plane Jake fell asleep.

A/N: ya new gear!


	9. Chapter 9 Husky Team

Chapter 9

A/N: I would love to use the characters but I don't know enough and I'll gladly use the names and their guns but they probably won't be in it much because this is the so called 'rangers' POV so yeah.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up and saw it was 6:30 the rangers were just waking up so I got up "wolf get up now" I said and they shot up.

"You know the drill" I said and we did our morning workout with our masks and gear on.

We finished and the rangers were looking at us "what?" Garth asked through his speaker.

"N-nothing" they said.

"No you were staring at us and why?" I asked walking towards one.

They remanded quiet Garth was right in one's face "I asked why" he said darkly.

Lily walked up to him and put her arm in front of him, "Down boy" she said.

He backed up "Now heel" she said and Garth walking up to her.

The rangers chuckled "Does this amuse you?" Garth asked.

They shut up and every one sat down.

Garth was staring at one and the ranger was still.

Then Garth snarled at him out of nowhere and the ranger passed out "Ya know this isn't funny" one said.

"Garth knock it off it isn't funny anymore" I said.

Then folly came out of the cockpit "Ok we're landing" he said and the plane touched down.

"Ok wolf listen up, stay quiet and keep your masks on and helmets because you don't exists" he said.

The door dropped on the back of the plane and we saw a lot of people.

We switch over to the teams coms so we wouldn't talk to someone. After we made it to a Humvee we drove off to where Dr. Adams wanted us.

Later

We got to Dr. Adams it was a health exam.

"Ok Humphrey your good you're the last" he said and told me to go to our barracks.

I got the and Balto had some beers and throw me one, I opened it and drank some.

"Hey I saw Folly when he was high on that stuff it was so funny" Garth said chuckling.

Then Lily and Kate walked into the room with another one of us; a hybrid.

"Who's this" Harold asked.

She had read fur and white face "Jenna?" Balto asked.

She looked at him "Balto?"

"Oh I thought I would never see you again" Jenna said and hugged him.

"Ok can someone tell me what is going on here" Jake said.

"Guys this is Jenna my girlfriend" Balto said.

Then we all walked over to the mess hall and another hybrid team was there "that's husky team" Jenna said.

"You're in it?" Balto asked and she nodded.

"Yes" we walked by them and we all let out a somewhat low growl but it was easily heard.

They all said things like "wow" or "look vets" or something like that.

One walked up to me "will you sign my helmet?" he asked nervously.

"Why?" I asked angry and annoyed.

"We heard what you can do I'm a real fan of you and your squad 'wolf' will you?"

"I guess" I said and he graved his helmet and a marker.

After I signed it I ate and we stupidly sat next to husky team listening to their amusement.

I looked at one and he gave me a look that said 'I hate your guts' so I got up and walked over to him.

"You got a problem boy?" I asked angrily.

He looked at me "no I don't not for the likes of you" he said and stood up "unless you want one" he was shorter than me so I laughed.

"This will be fun" I said razing my fists.

He punched me and I punched him, I almost got kicked in the p-lace that never should but I graved his leg and finished the fight and he whimpered off after.

Eric walked in and told the team not to annoy us for mutable reasons.

He walked up to us "Sorry about them but your teaching them today" he said and left I thought 'he never tells us why'

After every one stopped eating so we went to the teams' training area in the desert.

We got there and loaded blanks into our guns and mags and got our gear on and the husky team had the same as us but we had our masks customized.

Wolf got into a line and walked towards targets firing at them. We got back to husky and I said "Ok that's basic and you'll get shot while doing it. I stopped when they chuckled when I said 'you'll get shot while doing it' and Kate, Lily, and Jenna growled at them loudly at them.

They stopped and husky lined up and did the leap-frog tactic, it was crappy. (A/N then the troops move while the others cover him)

We showed them how to do it and they did it perfectly.

We showed them how to properly do a lot of things and we called it a day when we ran out of mags and bullets.

A/N: I would like to hear more about zen's characters. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10 The Day Before The Fall

Chapter 10

Humphrey's POV

I woke up and read the clock 3:30 and stood up in my shorts and tank-top and walked over to Kate wearing her shorty shorts and tank t-shirt and kissed her forehead.

She woke up slowly "hey beautiful" I whispered.

She closed her eyes "hey handsome" she whispered back.

I noticed she was shivering slightly "Kate are you cold?" I asked still whispering.

She was still half asleep "yes I'm used to the heat of Iraq I'm freezing" she said sadly.

"Oh that will not due for my girlfriend no sir" I whispered and got into bed with her.

"Thank you dear…" she cuddled up to me and I rapped my arms around her "Humphrey you're so warm… thank you" she said.

"Anything for you" I said happily.

"Humphrey for some reason I feel like something bad my happen to you" she said as she turned around and looked sad.

"Kate don't think like that" I said.

She looked into my eyes "Humphrey I had a nightmare that lost you" she said hugging me tight and I hugged her to.

"Kate please don't cry" I said as she started to.

To keep her from waking everyone up I pulled her into a kiss and put all the passion I could into it.

I pulled apart but she pulled me back and put her arms around my neck so I put mine around her waist.

we pulled apart when I noticed she was still shivering "Kate are you still cold?" I asked concerned.

"Yes" she said sadly.

"Hang on I'll be right back" I said and graved my blanket and laid back down with Kate trying to keep her warm.

I put my arms around her waist after she turned back around facing the other way "Kate I love you" I said and kissed her neck.

"And I love you too Humphrey" she said and pressed her back against me and she giggled "Kate why are you giggling?" I asked not realizing why.

"Humphrey you can't control yourself can you" she said happily.

"What do you…" it hit my "Oh great" I said as I felt presser in my shorts.

"Sorry Kate" I said sadly.

"No its ok I don't mind" she said.

Morning…

I woke up and kissed Kate on the neck and got out of bed not waking Kate up and just stood at the door of the room that belonged to my team.

I smelt something new or old with the smell of gunpowder gone and replaced by the smell of grass.

I was about to walk around and see if husky team's wake and meet them but stopped when Kate woke up so I walked over to her.

"Hey Kate"

"Hey Humphrey"

I looked over and saw Balto and Jenna in bed and looked to see Garth and Lily in bed.

"Kate wanna go for a walk?" I asked her.

"I would love to" she said and got up and we walked around I love morning walks no one's awake and it's so quiet.

A/N: short yes but the real cross begins in… no not that button *lost signal* *rebut* nuclear test in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *blast* *Lost signal* *online* ok I'm back sorry I almost blow you guys to bits. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11 The Day

Chapter 11

Humphrey's POV

Next day

There was some com chatter I was listening to "_3-4 I'm reading about 70 bogies inbound how copy over"_

_"Very funny 3-5 my scopes are clear" _

_"3-3 I'm reading 70 plus bogies in bound"_

_"Negative 3-5 nothing in site"_

Then Garth Balto and Harold came in _"this is hunter 2-3 there are Russian paratroopers at our base requesting permission to fire over"_

_"Negative hunter 2-3 fire only when fired on"_

_"*explosion* get the" _the transmission ended.

"Are you kidding me?" Garth said worried.

Then we ran out to husky team "We need to move now" I said as a bullet hit my shoulder and I turned around to see a Russian spenatze "you will die for that" I said and a complete demon like voice walking towards him.

I graved his AK-47 and bent it in half I shoved him against a wall and extended my claws and ripped off his bullet proof vest and started to kill him slowly, I clawed him I ripped off his right arm and his right hand and twisted his head and ripped it off.

I was breathing heavy and turned around to see everyone looking at me in shock; I had blood on my mouth, hands and shirt.

"What?" I asked still angry.

We ran towards the armory and graved our stuff got it on and ran back out we knelt down and aimed our guns all over looking for spenatze.

"What the fu** we do now?" Balto asked.

"Goliath, goliath I'm need and place to go over" I said in my radio.

"Ok I need you to report to 135 Brook Mere Avenue" it said back.

"Got it… ok you heard um let's get there!" I yelled and husky team followed.

We were walking down a neighborhood and it was quiet.

I saw a ranger body I signaled everyone to stop by putting my fist into the air.

I signaled half of husky to go on the left side of the road and the other on the right side.

"Wolf stay here" I said and stood up and aimed my M4A1 at the body and slowly walked towards it.

He was running from someone because he had blood stains all over his back. I walked up to him and nudged him with my foot and he coifed I used my foot and flipped him onto his back.

"Please don't shoot me please" he said in a dying voice.

"Jake get over here!" I yelled.

"By the looks of your MP5 I'd say you're a runner" he nodded as he was getting looked at by Jake "Ok what yah got"

"There assembling a large evac forces at Washington D.C. go" he said getting weaker.

"We're not leaving you to die" I said.

"Sir" Balto said pointing to a group of Russians.

"Go I'll die anyway" he said he said weaker.

I looked down, "fine I said and we left.

I heard shooting and it stopped with a scream.

We found a Humvee that had only the front cockpit and two benches in the back.

And we drove off to the house…

When we got to the house we went inside and a spenatze aimed a AK at Kate.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and ran up to him and graved his gun used the stalk as a baseball bat and swung at his head and it made a sickening crack sound and emptied all 30 rounds into his chest.

I looked back at Kate breathing heavy to make sure she was ok and she was, but had a shock look, "no one aims a gun at you without getting slaughtered" I said angry.

She walked up to me "Humphrey is this about me getting shot in Iraq?" she asked.

"Yes Kate it is and I will never let it happen again no matter what" I said still breathing heavy.

Then some guy walked out of a room and took a threating move towards Kate. I aimed my M4 at him "Get the fu** down!" I yelled and everyone aimed at him.

"Get DOWN!" I yelled at him and stepped in front of Kate.

"Here take this to Washington with you go" he said and throw me a case and went back into the room.

We go into our Humvee and drove to Washington.

A/N: no bad wolf sit, sit good wolf come here who's a good boy you are. Hu oh um… yeah anyway _opps _*lost connection*


	12. Chapter 12 The Last Look Of The USA In

Chapter 12

We arrived in Washington and everything was in flames.

A husky guy walked up to me "Sir no one's here where do we go now?" he asked worried.

"Yeah what'd we do?" Lily asked.

"We keep walking" I said and we walked through the streets.

We rounded a corner and I was so shocked I dropped my M4.

"Holy shit" Garth said under his breath.

Kate was about to cry and was Jenna and Lily.

"That's the capital building man" a guy from husky said in shock.

The capital was blown to a wreck and there were bodies all over the place and crashed helicopters and blown up tanks and other vehicles all over both civilian and military.

We walked to the white house and a helicopter came.

It shined its light on us and it landed.

"Are you wolf and husky teams?" a man asked getting out of it.

"Yeah" I said.

He told us to get in and we did he told us that we are going to Russia and down their defenses and meet a spy there.

The helicopter landed and we were rushed onto a C-130 and we flow to Russia.

A/N: there will be a sequel at some point and it may be called 'Super Soldiers: Revenge To Russia' or something like that. But it won't be out for some time because I want to finish my other stories before I start it.


End file.
